


What’s Your Favorite Color?

by Okikage



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Heartbeats, Ichijouji Ken’s Memory is Swiss Cheese, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned (one line) Miyako/Hikari, Post-Canon, the kind where you see color when you lock eyes for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: Daisuke has been waiting his whole life to find that special someone who he could look into their eyes and say, “That’s my favorite color,” because he could finally see color at all.When it happens to him on a soccer field with a genius boy who is also seemingly evil, he ends up on a roller coaster of emotions.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Daiken Secret Santa 2020





	What’s Your Favorite Color?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_of_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_Glass/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
> Star_of_glass asked for angst with a happy ending and loves soulmates, so I hope you like this!

Daisuke stomped to the front of the school, determined to give this Takeru guy a dressing down. Hikari may not be his soulmate, he’s looked into her eyes enough to recognize that, but she wasn’t this guy’s, either! She didn’t have a favorite color yet.  
He’d asked. And Hikari wouldn’t lie to him.  
“Hey, you! How do you know Hikari-chan?” He shouted just as soon as he reached the genkan, only earning an annoyed glare from Hikari.  
“His _name_ is Takeru! Not ‘you’!”  
He grimaced at that. Hikari never yelled at anyone. But he wasn’t going to just give this up.  
“Well - well - I just want to know what’s up with this guy!”  
“Hikari-chan and I met at summer camp three years ago.” Takeru’s smarmy smile was so _aggravating_ , he had to wipe it off his face.  
“Oh did you?”  
“Yeah.” He tilted his head, making that stupid hat angle. “We’re pretty tight.”  
“Well, what’s your favorite color, then?”  
 _That_ got rid of the smile. Hikari looked even angrier with him, though.  
Takeru spoke up, quieter than he’d been all day in class. “I don’t have one yet.”  
Ha! Just like him and Hikari. He wasn’t better than any of them!  
And then Inoue from sixth grade had interrupted with an email from Taichi-senpai and looked at Hikari and Hikari looked at her and they both gasped and everything sort of ran together as they got pulled into the Digital World.  
But after Hikari’s favorite color was light brown.

* * *

  
Daisuke had no idea what _brown_ was, of course. His parents said his eyes were brown too, but he’d never seen it. Not until a few months later.  
In that moment, when he locked eyes with the famous genius Ichijouji Ken, he _saw_ for the first time. The pinpricks of light expanded out from Ken’s eyes, and Daisuke was assaulted by all the colors around him. The green of the grass added to its fresh aroma. The bright red uniform he and his teammates wore now seemed too much.  
He saw a look of shock flit over Ken’s face, and his heart sped up at the fact _he_ had seen it too, the colors of the world fill up.  
But then he’d turned away and walked towards his own team. Yes, they were at a soccer game, but Ken was his _soulmate_.   
He locked eyes with Ken again over the ball, entranced and a little unnerved by them. They were shiny and bright and almost looked glazed over, less vibrant than the grass or his own clothes.  
Those could be his favorite color. But first he had to have an interaction with him. One that didn’t end with him tripping Ken.  
“Ichijouji!”  
Ken turned and regarded him with those contradictory eyes, somehow so sharp Daisuke thought he might also get cut and holding so much kindness.  
“Sorry about your leg. You okay?”  
“Ah, I’m fine.” Ken glanced down, examining his ankle with little interest.  
The blood flecked red against his green uniform socks, and Daisuke had to look away.  
“So do you want to exchange numbers or something?”  
But Ken only looked confused for a second before his face fell blank. “That’s okay. I was really impressed with how you stopped my play, though.”  
“Huh?”  
Ken didn’t want to stay in touch?  
“Yeah. It was a great slide.” Ken held out his hand and Daisuke shook it, off balance and a little sad.  
Ken might just be one of those people who chose not to make a big deal of it, who thought that _soulmate_ ought to mean more than a single meeting. Daisuke hoped they would cross paths again, vowing to continue practicing his soccer.

* * *

  
“I _hate_ blue.” Daisuke held his _very blue_ partner in his arms, earning a bouncing, angry Chibimon.  
“ _I’m_ blue!”  
“Not - not _that_ blue!” He tried to placate Chibimon, fighting off their little flailing arms.  
Hikari played with her brown hair, pulled back by her favorite hot pink clip. “Kaiser blue?”  
Daisuke nodded, pouting as he stared at the wall of the computer room. “It’s ugly and gross.”  
Hikari patted him on the arm, conciliatory, giving him her most understanding eyes.  
“Wait. You can see color now, Daisuke?” Miyako interrupted and he bristled.  
“Yeah. I can.” He escaped out without explaining any more. Explaining how Ken’s eyes had lit up his world and not even a day later dashed his heart onto the pavement.  
How he finally understood people that rejected their soulmates completely.

* * *

  
Daisuke thought, staring up at Magnamon, that his favorite color could be _gold_. He cheered his partner on, but there was something else to do too.  
He followed the sad, broken voice he heard as he held the Digimental of Miracles, mesmerized by the depths of color and brilliant angles brought about by the light within. That voice had begged to be saved. Had felt like a soulmate _should_.  
And as Ken walked away through the horrid beige sand and towards a painted sky horizon, Daisuke thought maybe blue wasn’t that bad.

* * *

  
“Yo,” He’d said.  
What a stupid way to start.  
“....Motomiya-san?” Ken’s words back were just as eloquent, at least.  
He stood next to his soulmate, confused and lonely and broken and _perfect_ , and just needed him to join them, to say yes.  
Ken’s eyes were different now. It might just be the sunset, making them darker.  
But they _felt_ different. He _knew_ he’d felt Ken’s soul that day, and now he could see it better, reflected in the darkened blue that dipped almost to purple at the edges.  
 _That_ was his favorite color.  
“I think you should join us!”  
Ken, however, clearly felt differently. He wasn’t cold, indifferent, anymore.  
He was sad. Every inch radiated it out. Daisuke wanted to hug him until it was better.  
“I don’t deserve to be your friend.” Ken left him on the edge of the water, not quite the same blue as his eyes, and Daisuke pouted as he pulled up a few stray bits of sickly, yellow-green grass.

* * *

  
Surely, _surely_ after he felt Ken’s heart curl next to his in his chest, perfectly in time, he’d... _accept_. They were partners, soulmates.  
When Ken turned away his heart broke for the second time.  
“I don’t understand.” He turned to rest of their group, trying to find some understanding in any of their eyes.  
Takeru cleared his throat. “Daisuke-kun? Can I talk to you?”  
Oh great. _Takeru_. He shoved his hands into his pockets, pouting a bit. “Sure.”  
The walk through the desert, just him and Takeru, could only be described as _painfully awkward_. Daisuke marveled at the _sameness_ of the colors, the sand stretching out in all directions, just a bland mottled bronze. Could he and Ken really never escape these awful hues?  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
Takeru didn’t answer right away. He picked up a shiny rock and turned it over in his hands, stopping them both in their tracks. Daisuke, needing something to fiddle with too but hands full of Chicomon, kicked some sand up and watched it swirl in the wind.  
“My brother.” Takeru started, then quickly stopped. He chanced a glance over at Daisuke, who cocked his head.  
“Yamato-senpai?”  
“Yes. He. Made some mistakes when we traveled the Digital World for the first time.”  
“What does that have to do with -?”  
“At one point” - Takeru cut him off! - “he made a mistake so bad he felt like he couldn’t join the group again. Even though he wanted to, and we wanted him back.”  
Oh.  
“But he did eventually, didn’t he? Join up with you guys again?”  
“It takes time, Daisuke-kun.” Takeru threw the rock. Daisuke half expected it to skip over the dunes, but it just stuck where it struck the side, scattering more sand. “And _he_ had to make the choice to come to us.”  
So, what? Daisuke was just supposed to _wait_? He didn’t want to. He wanted to chase Ken, ask his favorite color, hear him say brown, hopefully. But if he did...he would probably get an answer he didn’t like.  
He wanted them to acknowledge what had happened to them both on that soccer field, but he would at least settle for Ken joining the team. He’d have to _wait_ for that, too?  
Fine. He could wait.

* * *

  
Daisuke waited. He rejoiced at every step Ken took closer to him, his heart sang as he accepted his and the others’ friendship.  
But he never mentioned color. Never mentioned Daisuke bringing it into his life.  
That was okay. Daisuke settled into a comfortable silence about what sat between them.  
Until he couldn’t anymore.  
“Hey, Ken?” He asked as offhandedly as possible, the two of them sitting in his living room playing a puzzle game, the only kind Ken seemed to like.  
“Mm? What is it, Daisuke?”  
 _Daisuke_. His heart stuttered from just that. He was _Daisuke_ in private now, even if Ken still leant on _Motomiya_ around the others. He desperately wanted that to mean something.  
“D-do you have a favorite color?” It tumbled out of Daisuke in a single breath, the question he’d wanted to ask Ken since - since their soccer game, even if there was a break in there.  
To his mild surprise and deep sadness, Ken stiffened, pulling one leg up to his chest to hide himself away.  
“...I don’t know.” He wouldn’t even look at Daisuke, and his heart hammered in his chest, trying not to break along the well-known lines again.  
But it wasn’t a no. He didn’t understand how Ken couldn’t _know_ , after everything they’d been through this past year, but it wasn’t a no.  
It was a _not yet_.

* * *

  
Daisuke had never been good at waiting.

* * *

  
When Daisuke fell to the pitch, he laughed and rolled in the sweet grass, smelling the emerald scent on the air.  
“I like green.”  
Ken collapsed next to him, his chest heaving up and down in his TFC uniform, with its striking black and white stripes on pretty green that made the sapphires of his eyes pop.  
“I guess it’s nice.”  
Daisuke rolled to his side, not quite touching Ken, just tilted in his direction. “What colors do you like?”  
Before he could respond, Daisuke hastily added, “Not like, your favorite! Just - what do you like?”  
Ken gave him a curious look, a single eyebrow tilted up.  
“...I like some...dark reds.”  
Daisuke remembered the long sleeve shirt he’d worn the day they fought Diablomon, that matched his own hair.  
He’d worn blue that day. He loved blue. He had a favorite blue, of course, looking at him right now with more anxiety than he would have liked, but any blue reminded him of Ken, his shiny hair and big, glimmering eyes.  
He hadn’t meant for it to come out like this.  
“I have a favorite color.” He couldn’t stop his mouth from moving. “It’s blue.”  
Ken looked at him, his jaw hanging down, and he couldn’t stop.  
“Sometimes it looks almost purple, when its sunrise and we’re waking up in my room after a sleepover.”  
Ken widened his pretty eyes, shining and wet, brought his hand up to his face and touched his cheek.  
“You...? Was it...you?”  
“You don’t have to - I just need you to know. That’s how I feel.”  
The tears welling in Ken’s eyes spilled over, and Daisuke instinctively reached for him, wrapping his arms around him as Ken cried, curling into him as well, their foreheads knocking together on the grass.  
And then Ken kissed him, pressed their closed lips together for seconds that felt like hours of perfection, pulling back to smile even as more salty tears fell down his face.  
“It’s you. It’s you,” he repeated, hands reaching to wrap around Daisuke’s shoulders. “I can’t believe it’s you.”  
“...Ken? What are you talking about?”  
“I thought - that I was broken. That I just woke up one day and could see colors because I didn’t _deserve_ to know who my soulmate was. Because I didn’t deserve to have one.”  
“But I - and you - at the soccer game.”  
Ken shook his hand. “I didn’t see anything then.”  
Daisuke didn’t really understand why, but he hugged Ken close, their hearts synchronizing like they always did, glad he hadn’t _waited_ any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why Ken’s color thing didn’t trigger - I love Dark Seed shenanigans. Also his memory is soooo messed up anyway.


End file.
